


Private Performance

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne was having a rare, but peaceful, night with Alphys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of #Alphyneweek!!! The prompt being Performance!! I've had this prepared about a week in advance, and I am really happy with how cute this came out!!! I've also noticed how much Alphyne I've been posting lately, and that is not necessarily a bad thing!!! So, I hope you enjoy!!!

It was rare to catch Undyne in a moment like this. The only times she was ever like this was when she was extremely stressed, sad, or trying to impress her girlfriend, Alphys. Today, she was like this because of stress, and this was probably one of the rarest reasons. Usually, when Undyne is stressed, she would just run to her local gym and workout until she clears her head. But today, she was tired and it was far too cold for running, so she stayed indoors. She was alone, for right now, and honestly preferred that. Undyne didn’t like to admit this, but when people watched her doing this it scared her. 

 

What was she doing, you might ask? Oh, well she’s just playing one of her own songs on the piano. Her webbed fingers glided over the keys, eyes gently shut, as she let her fingers take over. She didn’t even need to look at the music, having played this specific song so many times, and instead allowed herself to just listen and play. Not a single note was out of place, and Undyne smiled as she played the familiar melody. She hummed along to the song, but dared not to sing. Oh no, her singing voice, to her, was atrocious, and the only person she’d ever sing for is Alphys.  

 

The song came to an end, causing Undyne to open her eyes. She picked up her little black songbook and began flipping through the pages, eventually stopping on a partially-finished piece. There were no words as she placed the songbook back on the piano and began to play, but eventually there was a noise that did not come from the piano. It was about thirty-two measures in when the soft noise of the front door shutting alarmed Undyne, causing her to miss a note and play a whole chord wrong. She quickly whipped her head around to the source of the noise, ready to beat up whoever or whatever disturbed her, but she stopped when she saw the familiar form of her favorite lizard. 

 

Alphys was standing at the front door, shopping bags in both her clawed hands, and was looking back at Undyne. She looked much like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar, but she quickly averted her eyes away from Undyne. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, honey,” Alphys said softly, “D-Did I interrupt something?” Undyne smiled at her girlfriend and shook her head, standing from her piano bench to help Alphys with the groceries. 

 

“Nah, babe, I was just playin’ the piano. No biggie.” Undyne assured, bending over to give Alphys a kiss before taking some of the bags from her. Alphys blushed, smiled, and walked with Undyne to the kitchen. 

 

“Y-You not feeling good today?” Alphys asked as she set a 12-pack of shrimp-flavored ramen into one of the cupboards. Undyne placed some boxes of tea into the cabinet next to the fridge. 

 

“Yeah,” Undyne answered, “I’m super stressed out today, but it’s too damn cold to run to the gym. Plus, I’m tired; those elementary schoolers sure do know how to wind a woman.” Alphys laughed at Undyne’s comment, a light blush then forming on Undyne’s cheeks. 

 

“W-Well that’s what you get for taking the gym teacher’s shift at the elementary school this week.” Alphys commented with a snort. Undyne laughed as well as she placed some items in the fridge, turning to Alphys when she shut the door. 

 

“I felt bad for the poor guy; his wife just left him and his kid got diagnosed with cancer. He needed some time off, so I covered for ‘im. It’s a lot better for the kids to have an actual gym teacher there subbing than just some person who’s doing it for an easy paycheck.” Undyne defended. Alphys nodded and gathered up the plastic bags to put in the cabinet under the sink. Yes, they were that one couple with the plastic bag full of plastic bags under their kitchen sink.  

 

“I think you pitied him because he reminds you of Asgore,” Alphys teased, “You’ve always had a soft spot for him.” Undyne laughed. 

 

“Guy was practically my dad, why wouldn’t I have a soft spot for him!” She explained with a toothy grin. Alphys smiled and nodded, a comfortable silence spreading between the two. Undyne turned around and headed back to the piano, ready to pack up for the night. She figured Alphys would be tired and want to cuddle, since working with college students could be rather stressful, especially when you’re teaching them Advanced Biochemistry. But, instead, she found Alphys plopping herself on the piano bench, looking up at Undyne. 

 

“What were you playing, Undyne?” Alphys asked. Undyne blushed a little, remembering how Alphys had heard her playing, and sat down beside her. 

 

“Just somethin’ I’ve been working on. Nothing important, really,” She explained, “I just wanted to see how the beginning sounded and, if it sounded off, what I needed to add in, take out, or just edit. Boring composition stuff, really.” Though Undyne was brushing it off as if it was nothing, Alphys seemed rather interested. 

 

“Well, can I hear more?” Alphys asked, surprisingly confident in the way she asked. Undyne blushed harder, shifting nervously in her seat. She really didn’t want Alphys to hear this in its early stages. In reality, this song would be the thing that Undyne would use to propose to Alphys with, if she could just finish the piece. Papyrus was actually the one who gave her the idea to propose like this, and though Undyne was in no way, shape, or form ready for proposing, she wanted to finish this early. 

 

“U-Uh, I don’t think so, hun,” Undyne said quickly, grabbing her songbook and holding it tightly in her hands, “It’s still in the early stages...a-and I don’t have a whole lot done….P-Plus, it probably sounds really bad, so-”  

  
  
“I don’t think it sounded bad!” Alphys blurted out, cutting Undyne off mid-sentence. Undyne looked at Alphys, who had suddenly gotten nervous and began fiddling with her tail, in surprise. “I-I think it s-sounds very nice, actually...Like a lovesong….” Alphys trailed off, refusing to look at Undyne. Undyne looked down at her songbook and considered. 

 

“Okay, you can hear a little bit more,” Undyne gave in, much to Alphys’ delight. Alphys bobbed up and down on the bench as Undyne flipped back open to the song and set it back on the piano, careful to shield the title of the song from Alphys’ eyes. Undyne found that to be fairly easy, since Alphys had shut her eyes and was waiting for Undyne to begin playing. Undyne smiled at her cute girlfriend, knowing very well that Alphys enjoyed Undyne’s music with her eyes shut since it, apparently, made it sound better, and assumed her playing stance. 

 

Suddenly, the notes flowed out of the piano like water flowing down a river. Alphys kept her eyes shut, images of dancing figures twirling around in her head as the music continued. Undyne was careful not to mess up, though it was difficult with Alphys sitting right there. She feared that Alphys wouldn’t like the song, or maybe she would figure out what the song was for and ruin the surprise. Undyne certainly did not want to make the night weird again with the talk of marriage, like she had done two months back, when the thought of proposing had just begun to cloud all other things. Alphys, Undyne had learned that night, was deathly afraid of commitment, despite being well into a three-year relationship with Undyne. Alphys feared that she would disappoint her spouse or would not live up to her spouse’s expectations. Undyne tried reassuring her that nothing she could do would ever disappoint her, but Alphys was still uneasy about the whole topic. 

 

By the time Undyne was done stressing those thoughts over, the notes were gone on the paper, and Undyne was playing truly from the heart. She barely noticed, though, and just continued. Alphys noticed a tiny bit, which made her open her eyes to watch Undyne. 

  
  
Now Undyne’s eyes were shut, and she was slightly hunched over the piano, her fingers gliding over the keys with expert ease. She looked much like the professional pianists for orchestras, in this state, and it brought a tear to Alphys’ eye. 

 

The song was gorgeous. The person playing the song was gorgeous. Hell, even Alphys felt gorgeous as she listened to the song. It was as if the song was complimenting her, accenting her every feature and defining her every strong point. Her flaws were dulled and turned into positive attributes; her whole being, in a sense, was made better by this song. Without warning, Alphys found herself overjoyed and began to weep. This, however, only caused Undyne to stop playing, who was now afraid she had offended Alphys in some way with her music. Undyne placed a hand on Alphys’ shoulder, causing Alphys to stop her tears. 

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?!” Undyne asked worriedly, “Why’re you crying?!” Alphys smiled gently and wiped a stray tear from her eye. 

 

“I-It’s nothing,” Alphys assured, “T-That song was just so...it was so...beautiful…” She looked at Undyne, and Undyne noticed Alphys’ eyes filled with that familiar fire she got when something really interested and awed her. “I-It felt like the song was wrapping it’s arms around me and holding me close!! L-Like you do when I’m sad or cold...or both!! I felt so confident and loved when you were playing it; almost as if all my worries and fears had melted by the tune! I don’t think I’ve ever felt more at peace with myself than when you were playing that, Undyne. It truly is a masterpiece, and I’m sure it will sound even better when it’s done…”   

 

Undyne was floored. If her jaw was able to hit the ground, it would be there right now collecting dust. There was no way she could have  _ ever  _ imagined Alphys to get exactly what Undyne was trying to convey in her song from only sixty and some odd measures. That’s not even a fifth of what Undyne had wanted to write, but now she didn’t even think it was worth it! Just this much got exactly what needed to be put across. Undyne stood, a sudden burst of confidence welling up in her soul, and quickly yanked Alphys to her feet. Then, she leaned down and kissed Alphys passionately, Alphys almost immediately returning the kiss with equal passion. 

 

When they parted, Undyne smiled. 

 

“The song’s done, babe,” Undyne announced. Alphys looked at her wide-eyed. 

 

“B-But you could do so m-much more with it!!” Alphys insisted. Undyne shook her head and scooped Alphys into her arms bridal-style. 

 

“Nah, there’s no need. It’s already done what I set out to do with it,” Undyne explained, “You love it and yourself, that’s all that matters. Now let’s head to bed; all that piano playing has left me beat.” Alphys laughed, but did not protest nor push the matter further as Undyne carted Alphys off to their shared bedroom. 

 

Later on in the night, Undyne found herself lying awake and gazing at her amazing girlfriend. She let her fingers ghost over Alphys’ back, making intricate movements across her scales. 

 

“The next time you hear that song, I hope you say yes to the question that follows it,” Undyne whispered to Alphys’ sleeping face. Then, she leaned over, kissed her forehead, rolled over onto her back, and drifted peacefully off to sleep. 


End file.
